Not that Bad of a Mistake
by princessbambi
Summary: Jessie gets some big news, she's pregnant! Now she has to take her responsibilities to the next level as a mom and still be a nanny to four kids. Will she be able to handle it while she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! So here's some other story I've been thinking of and now it's time to write it out. :P If you guys didn't know, I have written some lemon stories about Tony and Jessie (yep my weird side got to me) and now this story can kind of be like the "spin-off" of those stories. So enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jessie characters, they all belong to Disney Channel (:**

* * *

The mornings as always were crazy. Running from room to room trying to get the kids up, making sure they had their breakfast ready, it was hectic. Emma screaming in one ear, Luke in the other, making her head want to explode.

"Jeesssiieee!" Zuri screamed.

"What is it?" Jessie said as she was getting the kids' lunches ready.

"Luke is taking forever in the bathroom, and some of us need to use it."

Jessie grunted as she went to knock on the bathroom door, "Luke hurry! You're not the only one in this house."

Luke didn't say anything.

Jessie sighed, "Just use my bathroom Zuri."

"Thanks Jessie." Then she skipped to the bathroom.

The kids had finally left for school, Jessie could finally rest. She fell onto the couch and sighed with happiness. Bertrum came in and scoffed, "Make it count, cause it's only going to last a couple of hours."

"That's what I'm going to do." She got up, but as she got up she felt herself get dizzy all of a sudden. She felt her head and then rubbed it. "Oh well that was weird, felt a bit dizzy there."

She got up, and went down to the lobby, hoping her boyfriend Tony was there, thankfully he was.

"Tony!" Jessie called out.

"Jessie!" He called back to her and got from behind his desk to hug her. "No kids?"

"For now," I still got four more hours left until then.

He laughed and kissed her, he really loved her a lot. Everything she did made him go crazy. "Hey...sooo you think you'll be free Friday night? I want to take you out for a movie."

Jessie smiled, "I'll make sure I'll be free, no matter what."

Tony smiled at her and kissed her again, "I'll look forward to it."

When he backed away from kissing her, Jessie felt a bit nauseous afterwards.

Tony looked at her confused, "what's wrong? Did I kiss you bad, because looks like you got all sick?"

She tried to get rid of the feeling, "No, no it wasn't that, I just got a nauseous feeling all of a sudden. This is like the second time it happened."

"Was it something you ate?"

"Maybe, I haven't been eating a lot lately. Earlier today I felt all dizzy too."

"Well I think my baby girl should get some rest." He kissed her nose.

She chuckled, "Alright, I will for my prince."

She kissed him a couple of times before she went back to the penthouse. Once she was there, she saw Bertrum was making himself something to eat. He sighed when she saw her walk in, "I guess you want me to make you something too?"

Jessie looked over at the food he was making, it was pasta. It looked good, but somehow it made her start to feel nauseous again, so nauseous that she started to feel vomit in her mouth, then she raced to the bathroom.

Bertrum looked at her as she ran with a disgusted face, "I didn't think it was that bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyyy! I'm soo sorry I took forever to work on this, my internet was down and I just got it back today :o But anyways I'm back! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, means so much (**:** Also, I would like if you guys would leave any suggested names for the baby! I have one in mind already, but maybe you guys can come up with better ones (: Kay enjoy!**

Jessie wiped her face in the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, she looked pale. She placed her hand on her forehead, she didn't feel hot or sick. She went back into the kitchen where Bertrum was still cooking.

"Jessie I know my cooking's not all that great, but can you at least be nice about it for once." Said Bertrum.

"No Bertrum it's not that. I just haven't been feeling good lately. I've been feeling all nauseous and dizzy, and why do I have a sudden craving for chili fries?" She planted her head on her hands.

"Hmph, either you have a stomach ache, the flu, or some exotic disease, which I hope not, but that also sounds like pregnancy symptoms so it can be that you're pregnant." Bertrum laughed, "which would be awful because that means more kids."

Jessie laughed nervously, "Oh please Bertrum, me pregnant? That can't be true." She scoffed and and waved her arm at him.

Bertrum left the kitchen and Jessie still sat there in silence, what Bertrum said had really left her thinking. _That can't be true right? _Jessie thought to herself. _Can't be right? _Then she started to sum things up in her head. Okay, she was has been feeling nauseous for the past days and a bit dizzy lately, she knew those were signs of pregnancy. She then had her first weird craving, that's another sign, she started to freak out when she just remembered her period skipped. It was already the end of the month and nothing had shown, she thought it was a sign of stress, but now it might be something else. She grabbed at her hair with frustration. She can't be pregnant, she did want kids, but just not right now. She was hoping to be happily married when it was time for her to have kids. Not right now, not with her being a nanny with four kids, not making enough money to sustain her baby, and she knows Tony is going to flip, but she also doesn't officially know she is.

She looked at the clock, it was two and the kids get out of school around three. It gave her perfect timing to run to the store.

"Bertrum, I'll be back, got to run to the store." She called out as she ran to the elevator.

When she got to the lobby, she didn't see Tony, he was probably on his break. Then she rushed to the closest store, hoping to find a decent pregnancy test. It was almost three when she got back to the apartment, the kids would be home any minute. She gasped when she had realized that she didn't need to pee and she knows she needs to for these tests.

"Crap, time to drink tons of water." She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen, but Bertrum was in there again and she didn't want him to be suspicious. She sighed and went to her room, she guessed she'll have to wait and take the test later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeessiieee," Zuri yelled as she leaped into her arms.

"Hey Zuri! How was school?"

"Ugh same as always. Boring and pointless," Zuri pouted.

"Well sweetie, not everything about it is pointless." Said Jessie.

"Yes it is!" The Zuri stormed right off.

"Hey Emma!" Jessie greeted her.

"Hey!" She said from not even looking up from her phone. "Whats up."

"Oh nothing just you know being here and-" Emma looked up and tilted her head.

"You okay Jessie? You look pale."

"I agree, you're not as bright," Ravi added.

Jessie nervously laughed, "I'm perfectly fine, it's not like I'm pregnant or anything," She scoffed and then gasped at what she just said.

"Pregnant," Emma giggled, "why would I think that? That's not even the first thing on my head."

"I know what will cure you," Luke cut in, "A kiss from me," He pouted his lips towards Jessie, but she pushed him away.

"I think I'll be okay, hopefully." Jessie said as she felt a lump in her chest.

That night Jessie looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, she was shaking so bad. She pleaded it wouldn't come out positive.

"Here we go." She said to herself.

She waited for the results and once they showed she almost wanted to faint when it came up. She shooked her head in denial, but it said it all. The little plus sign couldn't be undone. Jessie felt like crying, she really is pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Jessie laid on her bed, thinking. She though about the baby, she was never the one to believe in abortion or adoption. She was told to always be responsible for your actions and this is what happens when she is not conscious so she knew she was keeping the baby. She sighed and thought about how in the world she'll get the courage to everyone about it. She was scared of telling Christina and Morgan about it the most, what if they kick her out because of her actions. She sighed and grabbed the pillow and buried her hand in it.

"I can't do this." Jessie mumbled into the pillow, "but I have to tell them sooner or later. I can't hide this."

Jessie knew the first person she was going to tell was Tony, she knew he was going to flip out. Of coarse, he was the nicest guy she has ever known and he is her boyfriend who loves her, but how would he take this? She didn't know if he was man enough to be a father. What if her left her? No, he can never do that.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell him," she thought to herself for a bit, over-the-counter tests sometimes aren't accurate, "I think I'll go to the doctor first before I tell everyone else, I hope Tony comes with me." She said to herself. "Never in a million years would I picture myself pregnant at nineteen." Then the tears came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo everyone! Okay before I begin, I want to give many thanks for all of your support so far. I never thought this story will be good :D Thanks so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites they make me want to write more (: Alright back to the story.**

"Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him. You can do this Jessie, you can do this." Jessie said to herself in the elevator.

Once she got down in the lobby, she saw Tony sitting down reading a magazine. She took a deep breath and walked to the desk.

"Hey Tony," She bubbly said.

He looked up at her, jumped up, "Hey Jessie," he got up from behind his desk, went up to her and kiss her.

"Hey," She kissed him back, "how are you today?"

"Great!" He said, "well even better now that I saw you."

Jessie couldn't help but blush, but her heart was about ready to burst out of her chest.

"Tony, are you busy right now?"

"Actually you caught me in a pretty good time, I just was about to get off my break after I finished that magazine."

"Oh okay uh great because I really need to talk to you about something, um something really important.?

Tony looked kind of scared, "about what?"

"Um do you like want to go grab some coffee or something, then maybe I can tell you there?"

"Sure lets go, I'm buying!"

They went into the coffee shop that wasn't far from the penthouse and Jessie sighed, she wasn't ready for this, but she had to do this.

"Okay Tony," She grabbed his hand, "this is something really important and when I do, you have to promise me you won't flip out. Promise?" She held out her pinky finger.

Tony stared at her, "you're really scarring me, but okay promise?" And they held pinkies.

"Okay well there's no other easier way in saying this, but Tony...I'm..pregnant."

Tony froze, "Wait, wait wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby."

He didn't say anything, he didn't even move, it even look like he was going to faint.

"Don't pass out!" Jessie screamed, "Great, I knew you were going to react like this and now I know you're going to leave me and-" Tony put a finger to her lips making her stop.

"Who said I was going to leave you, I never said that, and I never will, it's just shocking you know. Like how when?"

"You know how this happen, I remember, the last time we had sex..we forgot to use protection."

"I'm so sorry, I thought I pulled out in time," he grabbed at his hair, "this is all my fault, if only I had-"

"This is not your fault" she cut him off, "it just happened, and now we just have to suffer the consequences."

Tony brought his hands and covered his face and sighed, "wow, this is just to much for me."

"For you? At least you're not the one, who's going to have to suffer everything I'm going to later on."

"You're going to keep it, right?"

"Of coarse I am, I would never abort it or put it up for adoption."

"Me neither my father told me if I ever got my girlfriend pregnant, I'd have to take it like a man and be a father, and not just any father, a great one, no matter what situation you're in."

Jessie smiled, she felt somewhat better now that she knows Tony won't be a coward and run off.

"Have you seen a doctor?" He asked her.

"I was going to later today like around four..and I was hoping if maybe you can come with me?"

Tony cupped her face and kissed her, "I would love to go with you."

Jessie smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jessie Prescott!" One of the nurses called.

"Come one, they called us." Jessie said to Tony and they both went inside.

"Here, you'll need to put this on," the nurse handed over a hospital robe to Jessie, "you can change in there," she pointed to wall that had dressing rooms, "Oh and you can leave your bra on."

"I'm scared," Jessie told Tony.

"Everything we be fine," She kissed her forehead, "now go change, I'll wait out here."

After she changed into her robe, the nurse guided them to their room, "Okay, you Miss Prescott will sit up here," She pointed to the odd looking chair in the middle of the room. "And the doctor will be here shortly."

Jessie sighed as she sat onto the chair, Tony say on the chair beside her. He held her hand, he noticed she was shaking.

"You're shaking."

"I'm scarred, you know."

"Don't worry Jessie we can do this."

"What would Morgan and Christina think? The kids?"

"I don't think they'll have a problem with this."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The door opened and the doctor came in, an older woman, around her mid fourties with cropped black hair.

"Why hello there. Hello Jessie, I'm Dr. Kyle."

"Hi Dr. Kyle."

She turned to Tony, "Oh and I'm guessing you must be the father."

"Yes, Tony Garcia." He extended his arms and he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you both." She turned her attention back to Jessie, "So Miss Prescott, what brings you here."

"I took a home pregnancy test, little plus sign came up, so now I'm here."

"And you want to know if you really are! Okay dear, lets have a looky." The doctor pulled out some steps from the sides of the chair and told Jessie to put her feet onto it, then she pulled up a chair and monitor, "come over on this side dad, so you can have a look."

Tony pulled his chair so he was facing the monitor, not letting go of Jessie's hand. Dr. Kyle pulled out a pointed out thing and covered it with plastic. Tony looked at it confused, "what's that for?"

"This is to see the baby."

"I thought that's what ultrasound does."

"That's for later in the pregnancy, since she in her early stages, we have to do it vaginally. Don't worry honey, you'll just feel a bit uncomfortable." The doctor positioned it inside her, Jessie gasped and flinched a bit.

"Kind of cold." She said.

Dr. Kyle turned her attention the screen, "here's the uterus," she pointed around, "and if you look really carefully, oh there he or she is," she pointed to a small dot, "there's the baby."

"Oh my god, it's so tiny," Jessie said.

Dr. Kyle chuckled a bit, "You're around four weeks to be exact, and so far everything seems to be fine." She pulled out the tool and set it aside, while she worked on some paperwork. She then handed Tony and Jessie plans on keeping the baby and herself healthy. She also calculated her due date.

"Alright Miss Prescott, you're good to go and I will be seeing you a month from now, if you would like me to be your regular obstetrician?"

"Oh yes, you're great, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Alright, well I wish you both the best of luck, and see you in a month," before she left she stopped and said one more thing, "oh and you can change in here if you'll like."

Once they were left alone, Tony turned to Jessie, "see Jessie we can do this we-" He stopped when he saw she was crying.

"Oh Jessie don't cry."

She stopped and wiped the tears off her face, "lets talk outside, I want to change out of this ugly robe.

Once they got outside the doctor' office, Jessie walked in a bit fast pace, that Tony had to grab her by the arm.

"Jessie what's wrong?"

"Everything Tony! Okay, I'm pregnant, we're not married, we don't have the best jobs out there, I don't even have my own house. How am I going to do this?!" She busted out crying.

Tony hugged her tight, "Jessie don't think like that, we may not be married, or have great jobs, but we do have love, and I think that's perfect for the baby, and with the jobs, I'll make it work. I promise I'll do the best I can to sustain all of us. It's going to work out, and I will never ever leave you on your own. You can always count on me," He wiped a tear off her cheek, "I promise."

Jessie smiled and kissed Tony, "Thank you Tony, you're the greatest guy I have ever known, and I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her back.

"Just now I don't know how I'll be able to tell Morgan and Christina, and the kids."

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine with it, as long as you tell them soon. I'll be with you when you do. When do you plan on telling them?"

"As soon as possible, I'll see if I can talk to them about it tomorrow."

"Alright," he held her hands, "we can do this, we're going to be great parents."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day, Jessie managed to go as normal. She helped Zuri with her homework, made sure Emma wouldn't fight with Luke and Ravi. Later that night Jessie laid on her bed, she sighed and then ran a hand over her stomach.

"Tony's right, no matter what, we're going to be great parents." She sat up and cradled her stomach, "maybe you're still to young to hear, but we're going to love you, and be there for you no matter what." Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Jessie, can I come in?" It was Emma.

Jessie quickly removed her hands from her stomach and went to get the door, "Yeah come on in."

They both sat on the bed, "So what's up?"

"Jessie, I've really been noticing something different about you. I don't know what it is, but are you sick?"

Jessie sighed, she knew she was going to find out sooner or later, so might as well tell her.

"Emma, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise Jessie, I won't."

"Okay," She sighed, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Ssh, ssh."

Her mouth dropped, "you're pregnant, oh my gosh!"

"You hate me don't you?"

"No Jessie I'm happy for you, but wait is it Tony's."

She nodded her head.

"Oh okay, because if it wasn't then I would of hated you, but Jessie you're going to have a baby. Are you excited?"

"I am, but at the same time, I'm scared, what would your parents think?"

"I honestly think they'll be fine with it as long as you tell them, but aah!" She jumped up and down and hugged Jessie, "Jessie I think you're going to be a great mother, and Tony, well I'm not so sure about him, but I think he'll be great too."

"Thanks Emma, I'll tell the rest tomorrow, hopefully I can talk to your parents too."

"Don't worry Jessie, everything we'll be fine. When are you due?"

"The doctor said around July, so that makes me four weeks right now."

"Well I hope you have a girl," she hugged her again before she got up, "goodnight Jessie, and goodnight" she placed a hand on Jessie's stomach, but pulled back quickly, "sorry, too soon?"

She smiled, "it's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie held her phone in her hand, she was shaking, she thought she should tell Morgan and Christina first before she tells everyone else. She sighed and dialed the number. It took forever to ring, but thankfully someone answered.

"Hey Jessie!" It was Christina.

"Hey Christina, how are you?"

"Great thanks for asking, hows everyone else?"

"They're fine too, at school right now. Hey Christina, do you think I can talk to you and Morgan anytime soon."

"Actually, you just called at the best time. We're both here in the hotel we're staying at. What's wrong?"

Jessie bit at her lips, her heart was pounding, "do you think you can video chat, I think it'll be easier."

"Yeah, hold on let me get the computer ready."

Jessie went over to her laptop and got it ready as well.

Once the computer connected, she saw both Morgan and Christina on the other end.

"Hey Jessie!" Morgan said.

"Hey Morgan!"

"So, what is it that you have to tell us?" Christina said all smiles.

"Okay," she paused, "well there's no other way in saying this, but...I'm pregnant...and I'm" she choked, "so sorry."

There was a long silence afterwards, then Christina grew a smile on her face, "Jessie, why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about."

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "wait, so you guys aren't mad? You're not going to fire me?"

"Why would be?" said Morgan. "That wouldn't be right for us to do that. You're pregnant, you need shelter, and you have it there."

"Don't worry Jessie, you're welcomed to stay there with your child."

Jessie felt a huge relief, but it was strange that they were being nice. "I'm sorry if I sound a bit rude, but why aren't you guys mad? I thought I was going to be on the streets by now."

"Why would we be? You've been a great nanny and our kids love you. It would be terrible if we did that just because you're expecting." Morgan said.

"Have you told the kids yet?" Christina asked.

"Not yet, I was going to tell you guys before I told them."

"Oh well you better tell them, good luck!"

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

They both smiled, "well we'll catch up with you later, keep that baby healthy, and send hugs and kisses to the kids."

"I will and thanks." Jessie waved them bye and they disconnected.

She sighed with happiness, "well this is turning out to be not as bad as I thought." She smiled and ran her hand on her belly. One thing she really wasn't looking forward to is being huge later on.

"Tony!" Jessie ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Jessie! Why are you all smiles?"

"I just talked to Morgan and Christina and they're perfectly fine with me staying with the baby."

Tony's mouth dropped with surprise, "that's great! See, it wasn't so bad after all. When are you telling everyone else?"

"Tonight, you're still joining me?"

"Yes, I am, just let me know when and I'll be there."

She kissed him, "thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So quick note, I'm going to be starting school very soon and that means that I probably won't be able to update like I have been, but don't worry I won't forget about this. (: You guys make me want to write more and yeah please bear with me (:**

"Hey Jessie, you have us all hear, now tell us what you got to say." Said Zuri in a sassy tone.

"Okay, so guys the reason I have you guys all hear is that," she paused for a bit, "I'm expecting..a baby."

Everyone was silent.

"Jessie, you're going to have a baby?!" Zuri screamed out.

"...yes.."

"Oh my gosh!" she jumped into her arms, "I'm so happy," she looked at her, "unless it's a girl."

Jessie managed to smile, "well we won't know yet."

"Well," Luke jumped in, "I don't know about you guys, I'll only be happy if it's a boy."

"What if it's a girl?" Tony asked him.

"Then that means, I won't have someone to teach my skill too. Would you like it if it was a girl?"

"I would love them either way."

Luke scoffed.

"Well Jessie, I don't mine what it is, just as long as he likes me and Mrs. Kipling, I'm okay with it." Said Ravi.

Jessie touched Ravi's shoulder, "I'm make sure they'll love both of you."

All of a sudden, Bertrum started to cry.

"Aw, Bertrum is crying because he's happy." Emma said cheerfully.

"No, I'm crying because that means more mouths to feed." Then he went crying into the kitchen.

"I'm sure Bertrum will cheer up once he sees the baby." Emma said.

"No I won't." Bertrum said from the kitchen.

"Jessie, you and Tony are going to be great parents." Emma said.

"I don't so too and I'll help take care of him or her." Zuri added in.

Tony wrapped his arm around Jessie's shoulders, "Thanks guys," he said.

"Can we feel it?" Zuri asked.

"You won't be able to feel anything because he's too little, but if you want to go ahead."

Zuri placed her heads on Jessie's tummy, and Emma joined her as well.

"Well that's strange." Luke said as he walked away.

"Don't listen to him, we're going to love you." Emma cooed.

"Yep, you'll like it here don't worry." Zuri also said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry It took me awhile to update, I just started school and yeah no fun :/ But I'm back and I hope to finish this soon! (: OH! And I'm revealing the gender of the baby very soon. ;D**

Months had passed, and Jessie suffered nonstop morning sickness, crazy mood swings which drove the kids and Tony crazy, bizarre cravings, and everything else a woman goes through pregnancy. She was at four months and she could not take another month.

"Ugh! My clothes don't fit anymore!" She grunted as she threw the blouse she was wearing harshly on the ground. Emma walked into the room when she heard her, "what's wrong?"

"All my clothes are too small for me now because of this." She gestured her hands towards her tiny baby bump.

"I'm pretty sure you'll have something in here," Emma walked into her closet. Each time she got something, she made faces or said rude comments about her clothes. "Really Jessie, overalls?"

"I think they're cute."

"Well, they're not. Ew." She threw them onto the pile of clothes that was already on the floor.

"You know what, I'll just go with a sweater and sweats."

"I don't know why you're freaking out. You can barely see it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to wear anything tight, it's sooo uncomfortable."

"Hm, alright if you want to look like a bum."

Once Emma left, Jessie closed the door and looked at her belly in the mirror. She rubbed her tiny bump, today was her fourth month appointment and it was also the time she finds out what she's going to have. She thought she was small, she remembers when she was in high school a girl got pregnant and around this time she was huge. Everyone was finishing up their breakfast when she came out.

"Guys, I'll be back. I have my doctor appointment today."

"Oh! Can I come please? Please Jessie!" Zuri jumped.

"Can I go too? I want to see the baby!" Emma also jumped in.

Not wanting to say no to them because she knows they'll keep on asking, she agreed and took them along. The elevator came up and Tony stepped out.

"Tony!" Jessie greeted, and went up and kiss him.

"Hey, you're ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but we have guest coming along." She pointed at Emma and Zuri.

"You guys want to see the baby?"

"Yeah! That's why we're coming." Zuri said in her sassy tone as always.

***  
"Hello, how are my two favorite young couples doing?" Dr. Kyle said when she walked into the room.

"We are great." Jessie responded.

"Oh looks like you brought some friends."

"Yes, these are the girls are babysit. Well, two of the kids."

"Oh yes, I remember you told me about them. Well girls you came at a good time. Today, we're going to find out if it's going to be a boy and a girl."

"I hope it's a girl!" Emma shrieked.

"Well, that's if Tony and Jessie are fine with it, because there are some parents who like to wait until the baby is born to know what it is."

"No, we'll like to know now, that way we know what clothes to buy." Said Jessie.

"Oh alright, well let me get this ready." She got the monitor ready, and pulled out the ultrasound and gel. Jessie was so happy they were doing that now, she hated how the other one felt like.

The doctor squirted the gel onto her stomach and places the ultrasound on. They were able to hear the heartbeat.

"Aw is that the heartbeat?" Zuri asked.

"Yes girls, now come over here, you can see the baby. Very tiny, but you can still see it."

Both girls moved to where they were able to see the screen.

"Look, here's the little head," Dr. Kyle pointed to the screen, "and here's the tiny hands and feet."

"Aw, it's so cute!" Emma clasped her hands together.

"So you guys ready to know what you're going to have?" Dr. Kyle asked the couple.

They both nodded and held onto each other's hands.

"Okay and...you are...going to have a girl!"

Emma and Zuri both looked at each other and jumped around with happiness.

"Yup, just five more months and you'll be seeing your new baby girl."

Jessie and Tony both looked at each other and kissed.

"We're having a girl Tony!"

"I couldn't be happier!"

"Well you guys are done for today and I will see you next month."

"Bye doctor!" Jessie waved her hand when she left the room.

"Jessie, Tony, I'm so happy for you guys." Emma said all smiles.

"Thanks Emma, really means a lot." Tony said to her.

"Well now to tell the rest." Jessie said.

When they finally got home, they saw Luke with his shenanigins as always, Ravi with Mrs. Kipling, and Bertrum being the no good butler as always.

"So! So! What happened? Did the doctor tell you? Are you having a boy?" Luke jumped.

"Well..." Jessie started.

"And we're having a girl." Tony finished her sentence.

"Aw what? Well that sucks!" Luke whined.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure you'll still like her either way."

"Yeah sure, now who will I have to show my way with the ladies? Ravi was no good."

Tony turned to Jessie and grabbed both of her hands, "just five more months and we'll see our little girl." He rubbed her belly.

"I know, and she'll be the greatest baby ever."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Jessie," Emma said as she jumped onto the couch while Jessie was reading a magazine, "hey there little baby," Emma patted her now pretty big stomach, she was not eight months pregnant.

"Hey Emma, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering something."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well, you have one more month to go."

Jessie smiled and ran her hand up and down her big belly, "Yeah, and I kind of hope it goes by fast. It's so hard to move around now. I can't even see my feet."

"Hey, just think one more month, and you'll finally have your baby in your arms."

"Yeah, I just hope I can still be a the nanny you guys love, I don't want to become all cranky and stuff. I can hardly handle it now."

"Don't worry Jessie, we all know you have a lot to handle, and you won't be alone, you'll have Tony."

Jessie smiled at the thought of him, he's been so great since all this. He helps her so much. He even is trying hard to put in money for the baby stuff.

"Yeah, I do have him, the other day he looked so cute trying to pick out baby things at the store."

"Have you picked out any names for her?"

"Hm, well I really really like Abigail, but I also like Melody. So I'm not really sure."

"Abigail is really cute. Has Tony picked a name or is he letting you?"

"He likes Rose, so maybe we can do like Abigail Rose or something. I don't know what do you think?"

"Abigail Rose," Emma repeated it, "that sounds really cute. Jessie, you know how to work with names."

"Thanks Emma," she hugged her.

The elevator came up, Jessie and Emma turned around to see who it was.

"Hey!" It was Christina, Morgan, and Tony.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma hugged them, as the rest of the Ross kids came running to hug their parents.

"Hey kiddos, oh I missed you guys." Christina said hugging her children.

"Hey Tony," Jessie went up to Tony while the kids were with their parents.

"Hey, my beautiful girl," he kissed her, "and hello my other girl." He placed his hand on her belly.

"Hey Jessie!" Christina greeted her, and hugged her. "Oh, and hey their little baby. I hope you like it here." Christina said as she rubbed Jessie' belly.

"Jessie!" Said Morgan as he also hugged her, and greeted her baby too.

"We brought you guys all something." Morgan said as he handed each kids boxes of toys.

"Awesome! An new video game!" Luke screamed out as he ran to his room.

"A new stuffed animal!" Zuri screamed as she pulled out the purple dog from the box, "I will call you Raul."

"Oh! A kindle! This might come in handy!" Ravi exclaimed out. "Come Mrs. Kipling, we shall try this out."

"Eeek! A diamond necklace!" Emma screamed out, "thank you so much mom and dad."

"Hey anything for you guys!" Morgan said. "Oh Jessie, we also brought you something, a little something for the new parents." He handed her a box for both Tony and Jessie to open.

Jessie, pulled out a couple of outfits, little booties, and Tony took out a photo book.

"Oh Morgan and Christina you shouldn't have." Jessie said.

"Oh, it's okay. We wanted to show how much we appreciate your work here as the kids' nanny and plus we wanted to give the little baby something too."

"Thank you so much," Tony said to both of them.

"I wish you two the best of luck as new parents," Morgan said to them, "don't worry you may find it extremely hard and may even want to pull your hair out because it's just a pain, but on top of everything you forget about all those things because you will always love your kid no matter what."

Everyone smiled around him.

"Your baby will be in good hands."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tony, this is great. Just you and me, and well the baby." Jessie said as she cuddled into his side. He kissed her head, he had taken her on a carriage ride for a date, before he took her out to dinner.

"Anything for you." He rested his cheek on her head, "just any day now, our baby is going to be with us."

"Yup, my due date is around the corner." She put her hand on her stomach, "ugh, I'm so huge."

"You still look beautiful."

When the carriage ride ended, Tony helped out Jessie and they walked back to the penthouse.

"That was so fun, thanks." She gave him a kiss and he kissed her back.

"I'm glad you did." He hugged her and they stayed like that for awhile until he heard Jessie gasped.

He broke from the hug, "what's wrong?"

She had a worried face on her, then his mouth dropped when he saw liquid running down her legs.

"The baby's coming."

"What?! Already?! But she's not due until another week!"

"She's early! I was having contractions earlier, but I didn't think it was this."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's time!" Tony tugged at his hair.

"Lets go get the kids."

"No, I'll get them, you wait here."

She grunted with pain, "ah, please hurry."

"Okay, I'll be right back." he kissed her then ran to the elevator.

Once he got to the suite, he saw Zuri first, "Zuri, Jessie's going to have her baby!"

"What?! Oh my gosh!"

"Come on, we have to go get her to the hospital."

Down in the lobby, Jessie was trying hard to fight the painful contractions, but managed to smile when she saw all the Ross Kids, including Bertrum come out of the lobby.

"Jessie! Are you okay?" Zuri screamed out.

"Do I look okay?" She said in between breaths.

"We have to go now." Tony said.

"Quick, to the car. I'll drive!" Bertrum said.

"Wow, Bertrum helping," Said Luke, "now that's a first."

After a car ride that seemed like forever, they finally got to the hospital. Jessie could hardly walk.

"Quick!" Tony ran to the desk, "My girlfriend is about to give birth!"

The nurse looked over to Jessie who was screaming out in pain, "Oh someone get her a wheel chair!"

A male nurse came out followed by another one, they both helped Jessie into the chair.

"Alright lets take her in." The male nurse said.

"Don't worry Tony we will all stay here until the baby is born, now go in there your woman needs you!" Zuri said.

"Thanks guys." Then he left following them.

"This is going to be a long night." Bertrum said as he plopped down onto the chair in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Jessie was getting hooked onto a bunch of machines while still trying to fight the pain. Tony joined her side, and she started squeezing his hand.

"You have no idea how much this hurts."

"And I don't really want to know."

"Did you get Dr. Kyle on the line?" One of the nurses asked the other nurse in the room.

"Yes, she'll be here in about ten minutes."

Jessie grunted, "I don't think the baby can wait ten minutes."

Finally, the doctor came, "baby time!" She put gloves on, "now lets have a look here, oh well you're going to need to push." She pulled out a chair, "alright Jessie, on the count of three I'm going to need you to push. One, two three."

Jessie pushed and pushed, making her sweat, not letting go of Tony's hand.

"Man is labor hard and long."

"Alright," the doctor said, "dad, I'm going to have you hold her leg to the side, that way it'll be easier for the baby to come out."

Tony grabbed a hold of her foot, "like this?"

"Perfect, okay Jessie lets push again, one, two, three."

She pushed, and yelled out in pain.

"One more time, you're doing good."

"After over an hour of pushing the doctor finally saw some hope, "here comes the head. Keep pushing!"

Jessie pushed her hardest, "this baby needs to come out already!"

"Hey dad, want to see your baby," Dr. Kyle asked Tony.

"Sure, I'll have a look."

"Oh, but I got to warn you, many fathers have fainted."

"I'll try not to." He looked over and his eyes almost wanted to pop out of his head, it was not a pretty sight. "Oh, that's nice..."

"Okay Jessie if you push really hard, I think that'll do it, now one, two three.."

Jessie pushed, then the doctor was able to pull the baby out, Jessie smiled once she heard the crying.

"Oh, here we go." the nurses ran over to the doctor and gave her towels, "now time to cut the cord. Would you do the honors?" She handed the siscors over to Tony.

"I would love to!" He carefully cut the cord.

"And you have a baby girl!" Then she gave her to the nurses to have her clean up. "Congratulations you too."

"Jessie we have a girl!" He went over to her, she looked exhausted, and kissed her on the forehead.

One of the nurse, came back and gave the baby gently to Jessie to hold, "here you go, 6 pounds 7 ounces, healthy baby girl."

Jessie held her newborn child in her arms, she smiled and gave her a tiny kiss on her head, "hey there," she cooed.

Tony looked over at his newborn daughter, and smiled, "she's beautiful, just like her mother."

She turned around and smiled at him, she started to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm happy Tony, look it's our daughter! Our blood."


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, after waiting almost four hours for the delivery, the Ross kids were exhausted. They basically stayed up all night.

"I'm soo sleepy." Luke mumbled as he cuddle up in his chair.

"Well, we can try to sleep, but Bertrum's snoring is as loud as a banshee." Ravi said as he turned to look at Bertrum who was peacefully sleeping in his chair.

Emma and Zuri paced back and forth, worrying about Jessie and her baby.

"Oh I really hope everything went well," Emma said.

"I know, girl I want to see the baby already."

Emma gasped as she saw Tony come out of the delivery room, he was all smiles. Everyone turned to face him.

"Well.." Luke said.

He smiled, "it's a girl!"

Emma and Zuri looked at each other and screamed and jumped up and gave Tony a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's a girl!" Zuri yelled.

"When can we see her?" Emma asked.

"In about a little bit, Jessie's getting some rest and the baby is getting cleaned up and all that."

"And how's Jessie?"

"She's fine, just exhausted, childbirth does not look fun at all."

A nurse came up from behind Tony, "it's okay, you guys can go see her now."

All the kids looked shocked as they ran over to see Jessie.

"Come one Bertrum! It's time to go see the baby!" Ravi tried to wake him up.

He snored and jumped out of his chair, "What! Ugh finally! I couldn't stand this any longer."

Then they all rushed to the room. Once they got there they all put smiles on their faces when they saw Jessie in her bed cradling her newborn baby.

"Jessie!" Zuri whispered as she ran to her side, "how are you?"

"I'm great, but look someone wants to meet you," she smiled and brought the baby closer to the kids.

"Aww, Jessie she's precious." Emma cooed.

"Want to hold her?" Jessie asked her.

"Yes please!"

She handed the baby to Tony and he handed her to Emma as she carefully held her.

Everyone went around her and cooed at the baby.

"You know," said Luke, "even though she didn't turn out to be a boy, I still might teach her the ways of Luke." Then he rubbed his eyebrows with his thumb.

Jessie and Tony laughed, "I'm sure she'll have fun with that."

"What you guys name her?" Emma asked.

"Well, we decided to go with Abigail, the name I told you about."

"Oh yay! I'm so happy you stuck with that name."

Then all of a sudden Bertrum started to cry.

"Bertrum are you crying?" Zuri asked surprisingly

"No," he sniffled, "there's just, there's just something in my eye." Then he cried again.

"What a baby." Luke scoffed.

Emma handed Abigail back to Tony, "congrats you too. You guys are going to be great parents, I can tell."

"Thanks Emma and all of you. I really appreciate that you guys have been so supportive about all this. You guys will always have a place in my heart."

Then they all got together for a group hug.


	14. Chapter 14

After staying for over four days in the hospital, it was time to bring the baby home. Bertrum had taken the kids back to the penthouse the morning after Jessie had given birth and they were eager to see all of them. Then finally, two familiar faces appeared in the elevator.

"You're home!" Zuri ran up to Jessie and managed to pick her up and hugged her. The rest followed.

Tony was carrying Abigail in the car seat. "Can we see her?" Zuri asked him.

"Sure, but she's asleep, so be careful," he lifted up the blanket that covered her and there she was asleep and as cute as a button.

"Hey little Abigail," Zuri cooed, "this is your home now, and we're all going to take care of you."

"Look Mrs. Kipling," Ravi came in, "this is the new member of the family, and you're going to love her very well." The lizard respoded by sticking her tongue out as always.

Jessie got her out of her car seat and sat down on the couch while the rest of the Ross kids followed.

"Oh look she woke up," Luke pointed out.

"Oh" Emma turned to Tony, "she has your eyes."

Tony smiled, "but she has Jessie's nose."

"Oh yeah I can see that."

Bertrum walked in, "I got to admit, she is awfully cute."

"Aw, Bertrum likes her too." Said Zuri.

"Abigail, it's your first night here." Jessie said to her as she laid her down.

Tony joined her side and lightly stroked the baby's cheek, then kissed her. Jessie finished brushing up and joined them on the bed, laying on the other side of Tony. She kissed her on the cheek, then she leaned over and kissed him.

"My little doll." Jessie said softly as she stroked her finger on her cheek.

"She's the second best thing that's ever happened to me, first is you."

She smiled then stroked his face with her hand as he grabbed it and kissed it.

"I love you," she said to him.

"And I love you too," he kissed her, "oh and I also love you." Then he kissed Abigail.

"I love you too." The Jessie kissed her.

They fell asleep, all in each other's arms as they awaited to new adventure that awaits them, as parents.

**THE END**

**Ta-Da! Well that's the end! (: I hoped you guys liked it! Thank you soo much for the reviews and everything else, they kept me going. At first, I didn't even think this would turn out to be good haha ;P well anyways this was pretty fun to write and yeah. So stay tuned for more and you guys should check out my other work, see if you like it :D OH! And I'll also be starting a new fic very soon, but you'll have to wait and see. (: So bye for now! :D And thanks for reading!**


End file.
